ultimatesoapfanfandomcom-20200216-history
The Daytime Emmys Most Nominations
The Daytime Emmy's have been held every year since 1974. Multiple Nominees 21 Nominations *Susan Lucci (Erica Kane, All My Children) 20 Nominations *Peter Bergman (Jack Abbott, The Young and the Restless/Cliff Warner, All My Children) *Mike Denney (Director The Young and the Restless/''Days of our Lives'') *Conal O'Brien (Director All My Children/''The Young and the Restless'') 19 Nominations *Barbara M. Simmons (Director All My Children) *Shirley Simmons (Directing Team All My Children/''One Life to Live'') 18 Nominations *Kathryn Foster (Director Days of our Lives/''The Young and the Restless'') 17 Nominations *Scott McKinsey (Director As the World Turns/''General Hospital''/''Guiding Light'') *Betty Rothenberg (Director The Young and the Restless) 16 Nominations *Joseph Behar (Director General Hospital) *David Canary (Adam Chandler/Stuart Chandler, All My Children) *Heather Tom (Katie Logan, The Bold and the Beautiful/Kelly Cramer, One Life to Live/Victoria Newman, The Young and the Restless) 15 Nominations *Christine R. Magarian (Directing Team General Hospital) *Sally McDonald (Director The Young and the Restless) *Craig McManus (Director General Hospital) 14 Nominations *Ron Cates (Directing Team General Hospital) *Anthony Geary (Luke Spencer, General Hospital) *William Ludel (Director General Hospital) *Randy Robbins (Director The Young and the Restless) 13 Nominations *Casey Childs (Director All My Children, Another World, The Young and the Restless) *Heather Hill (Director The Young and the Restless) *Michael Kerner (Director As the World Turns) *Jill Mitwell (Director One Life to Live) *Frank Pacelli (Director The Young and the Restless) *Robbin Phillips (Director The Young and the Restless) *Herb Stein (Director ''Days of our Lives)'' *Maria Wagner (Director As the World Turns) 12 Nominations *Penny Bergman (Director All My Children) *Larry Carpenter (Director One Life to Live) *Jack Coffey (Director All My Children) *Francesca James (Kelly Tyler/Director/Drama Series All My Children/Drama Series General Hospital/Special Class Series Starting Over) *Henry Kaplan (Director All My Children) *Rusty Swope (Director All My Children) 11 Nominations *Dan Brumett (Director The Young and the Restless) *Doug Hayden (Director General Hospital) *Phil Sogard (Director General Hospital) *Angela Tessinari (Director All My Children) *Kim Zimmer (Reva Shayne, Guiding Light) 10 Nominations *Jeanne Cooper (Katherine Chancellor, The Young and the Restless) *Susan Flannery (Stephanie Forrester, The Bold and the Beautiful/Laura Horton, ''Days of our Lives)'' *Paul Lammers (Director As the World Turns) *Christian LeBlanc (Michael Baldwin, The Young and the Restless) *Noel Maxam (Director The Young and the Restless) *David Pressman (Director One Life to Live) *Owen Renfroe (Director General Hospital) *Robert Scinto (Director One Life to Live) *Michelle Stafford (Phyllis Summers, The Young and the Restless) 9 Nominations *Joel Aronowitz (Director As the World Turns) *Larry Auerbach (Director One Life to Live) *Marc Beruti (Director The Young and the Restless) *Justin Deas (Buzz Cooper, Guiding Light/Keith Timmons, Santa Barbara/Tom Hughes, As the World Turns) *Peter Fillmore (Director General Hospital) *Sheryl Harmon (Director Days of our Lives) *Elizabeth Hubbard (Lucinda Walsh, As the World Turns/Aletha Davis, The Doctors) *Jonathan Jackson (Lucky Spencer, General Hospital) *Deveney Kelly (Director The Bold and the Beautiful) *Tracy Kasper Lang (Director One Life to Live) *Peter Miner (Director One Life to Live) *Christopher Mullen (Director The Young and the Restless) *Penny Pengra (Director General Hospital) *Cynthia J. Popp (Director The Bold and the Beautiful) *Alan Pultz (Director General Hospital) *Bob Schwarz (Director As the World Turns) *Erika Slezak (Victoria Lord, One Life to Live) *Michael Stitch (Director The Bold and the Beautiful) *Steven A. Wacker (Director The Bold and the Beautiful) *Terry Walker (Director All My Children) *Herbert Weaver Jr. (Director The Young and the Restless) *Laura Yale (Director The Bold and the Beautiful) 8 Nominations *James A. Baffico (Director All My Children) *Eric Braeden (Victor Newman, The Young and the Restless) *Julia Barr (Brooke English, All My Children) *Larry Bryggman (John Dixon, As the World Turns) *Martha Byrne (Lily Walsh, As the World Turns) *Gary Donatelli (Director One Life to Live) *Michael Eilbaum (Director As the World Turns) *Christopher Goutman (Director As the World Turns/''One Life to Live'') *Tamara P. Grady (Director All My Children) *A.J. Gundell (Director All My Children) *Sherrell Hoffman (Director All My Children/''Guiding Light'') *Don Jacob (Director The Young and the Restless) *Joseph H. Lumer (Director Days of our Lives) *Jerry Pilato (Director All My Children) *Mary Ryan (Director One Life to Live) *Catherine Sedwick (Director The Bold and the Beautiful) *Kristoff St. John (Neil Winters, The Young and the Restless) *Frank Valentini (Director One Life to Live) 7 Nominations *Paul F. Antonelli (Director Sunset Beach) *Maurice Benard (Sonny Corinthos, General Hospital) *Crystal Chappell (Carly Manning, Days of our Lives/Olivia Spencer, Guiding Light) *Jennifer Scott Christensen (Director The Young and the Restless) *Teresa Anne Cicala (Director One Life to Live) *Crystal Craft (Director ''General Hospital)'' *Scott Clifton (Liam Spencer, The Bold and the Beautiful/Schuyler Joplin, One Life to Live/Dillon Quartermaine, General Hospital) *Stuart Damon (Alan Quartermaine, General Hospital) *Rick Hearst (Ric Lansing, General Hospital/Alan-Michael Spaulding, Guiding Light) *Jennifer Howard (Director The Bold and the Beautiful) *Roger Inman (Director Days of our Lives) *Grant A. Johnson (Director Days of our Lives, General Hospital, Passions Sunset Beach) *Clyde Kaplan (Director The Bold and the Beautiful) *Michael E. Knight (Tad Martin, All My Children) *Kathy Ladd (Director General Hospital) *Dave MacLeod (Director General Hospital) *Tom McDermott (Director The Young and the Restless) *A Martinez (Cruz Castillo, Santa Barbara) *James Mitchell (Palmer Cortlandt, All My Children) *Alan Needleman (Director One Life to Live) *Carol Sedwick (Director As the World Turns) *Joanne Sedwick (Director Guiding Light) *Jerry Ver Dorn (Ross Marler, Guiding Light) *Maura West (Carly Snyder, As the World Turns) *Robert S. Woods (Bo Buchanan, One Life to Live) 6 Nominations *Bruce S. Barry (Director Guiding Light) *Christine Cooper (Director General Hospital) *Bruce Cooperman (Director One Life to Live) *Shelley Curtis (Director General Hospital) *Fran De Simone (Director Days of our Lives) *Danielle Faraldo (Director One Life to Live) *Roy Friedland (Director Days of our Lives, Passions, Sunset Beach) *Paul Glass (Director One Life to Live) *Nancy Lee Grahn (Alexis Davis, General Hospital) *Keith Greer (Director One Life to Live) *Karen Johnson (Director All My Children) *Pamela Magee (Director As the World Turns) *Kimberly McCullough (Robin Scorpio, General Hospital) *Denise Van Cleave (Director General Hospital) *Phideaux Xavier (Director General Hospital, Passions) *Marcy Walker (Liza Colby, All My Children/Eden Capwell, Santa Barbara) 5 Nominations *Bradford Anderson (Damien Spinelli, General Hospital) *Fritz Brekeller (Director All My Children/''One Life to Live'') *Peter Brinkerhoff (Director Santa Barbara/''Sunset Beach'') *Sarah Brown (Claudia Zacchara/Carly Corinthos, General Hospital) *Kevin Brush (Director One Life to Live) *Ian Buchanan (James Warwick, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Bryan Buffington (Bill Lewis, Guiding Light) *Steve Burton (Dylan McAvoy, The Young and the Restless/Jason Morgan, General Hospital) *Sharon Case (Sharon Newman, The Young and the Restless) *Ira Cirker (Director Another World) *Linda Dano (Rae Cummings, One life to Live/Felicia Gallant, Another World) *Doug Davidson (Paul Williams, The Young and the Restless) *Matthew Diamond (Director Guiding Light) *Mason Dickson (Director Days of our Lives) *Richard Dunlap (Director The Young and the Restless) *Melissa Claire Egan (Chelsea Lawson, The Young and the Restless/Annie Lavery, All My Children) *Beth Ehlers (Harley Cooper, Guiding Light) *Helen Gallagher (Maeve Ryan, Ryan's Hope) *Brendan Higgins (Director One Life to Live) *Bryton James (Devon Winters, The Young and the Restless) *Maeve Kinkead (Vanessa Reardon, Guiding Light) *Tina Keller (Director Days of our Lives/''Passions'', Sunset Beach) *David Lago (Raul Guiterrez, The Young and the Restless) *Matt Lagle (Director Guiding Light) *Andrew Lee (Director The Young and the Restless) *David Lewis (Edward Quartermaine, General Hospital) *Cady McClain (Dixie Martin, All My Children/Rosanna Cabot, As the World Turns) *Debbi Morgan (Angie Hubbard, All My Children) *Joshua Morrow (Nicholas Newman, The Young and the Restless) *Jennifer Pepperman (Director One Life to Live) *Richard Pepperman (Director The Edge of Night) *Nathalie Rodriguez (Director One Life to Live) *James Sayegh (Director One Life to Live/''Passions'') *John Sedwick (Director One Life to Live) *Susan Orlikoff Simon (Director Days of our Lives) *Lori Staffier (Director The Bold and the Beautiful) *Jess Walton (Jill Abbott Fenmore, The Young and the Restless) *Anthony Wilkinson (Director One Life to Live) *Stephen Wyman (Director Days of our Lives) 4 Nominations *Grant Aleksander (Phillip Spaulding, Guiding Light) *Janet Andrews (Director As the World Turns) *Nancy Barron (Director As the World Turns) *Bernard Barrow (Louie Slavinski, Loving/Johnny Ryan, Ryan's Hope) *Julie Marie Berman (Lulu Spencer, General Hospital) *Jennifer Blood (Director As the World Turns) *Julie Brady (Director Days of our Lives) *Tracey E. Bregman (Lauren Fenmore Baldwin, The Young and the Restless) *Anthony D. Call (Herb Callison, One Life to Live) *Leslie Charleson (Monica Quartermaine, General Hospital) *Nicolas Coster (Lionel Lockridge, Santa Barbara) *Jane Elliot (Tracy Quartermaine, General Hospital/Anjelica Deveraux, Days of our Lives) *Al Freeman Jr. (Ed Hall, One Life to Live) *Becky Greenlaw (Director Days of our Lives) *Ricky Paull Goldin (Jake Martin, All My Children/Gus Aitoro, Guiding Light) *Camryn Grimes (Cassie Newman, The Young and the Restless) *Norman Hall (Director One Life to Live) *Susan Seaforth Hayes (Julie Wiliams, Days of our Lives) *Eileen Herlie (Myrtle Fargate, All My Children) *Randall Hill (Director The Young and the Restless) *Roger Howarth (Todd Manning, One Life to Live/Paul Ryan, As the World Turns) *Finola Hughes (Anna Devane, General Hospital/''All My Children''/Alex Devane, All My Children) *Andy Kavovit (Paul Ryan, As the World Turns) *Thorsten Kaye (Zach Slater, All My Children/Ian Thornhart, Port Charles) *Charles Keating (Carl Hutchins, Another World) *Christel Khalil (Lily Ashby, The Young and the Restless) *Lois Kibbee (Geraldine Saxon, The Edge of Night) *David N. Kohn (Director Days of our Lives) *James Kowal (Director As the World Turns) *Marlene Laird (Director General Hospital) *Dean Lamont (Director The Young and the Restless) *Terry Lester (Jack Abbott, The Young and the Restless) *Gay Linvill (Director Days of our Lives) *Mary Madeiras (Director General Hospital) *Richard Manfredi (Director One Life to Live) *Chandler Massey (Will Horton, Days of our Lives) *Robin Mattson (Heather Webber, General Hospital/Gina Capwell, Santa Barbara) *Beverlee McKinsey (Iris Carrington, Another World) *Brian Mertes (Director Guiding Light) *Billy Miller (Billy Abbott, The Young and the Restless) *John O'Connell (Director Guiding Light) *Nancy Ortenberg (Director The Young and the Restless) *Irene M. Pace (Director Guiding Light) *Michael Park (Jack Snyder, As the World Turns) *Anthony Pascarelli (Director All My Children) *Tom Pelphrey (Jonathan Randall, Guiding Light) *Michael V. Pomarico (Director All My Children) *Al Rambin (Director Days of our Lives) *Eden Riegel (Bianca Montgomery, All My Children) *Greg Rikaart (Kevin Fisher, The Young and the Restless) *Kin Shriner (Scott Baldwin, General Hospital/''Port Charles'') *Robin Strasser (Dorian Lord, One Life to Live) *Lela Swift (Director Ryan's Hope) *Jason Thompson (Patrick Drake, General Hospital) *Rudy Vejar (Director The Young and the Restless) *Gary Wente (Director Days of our Lives) *Kathleen Widdoes (Emma Snyder, As the World Turns) *Darnell Williams (Jesse Hubbard, All My Children) *Steven Williford (Director Days of our Lives) *Lisa Winthur-Huston (Director The Bold and the Beautiful) *Jacob Young (Rick Forrester, The Bold and the Beautiful/JR Chandler, All My Children/Lucky Spencer, General Hospital) *Jacklyn Zeman (Bobbie Spencer, General Hospital) 3 Nominations *Jensen Ackles (Eric Brady, Days of our Lives) *Rachel Ames (Audrey Hardy, General Hospital) *John Beradino (Steve Hardy, General Hospital) *Brian Bloom (Dusty Donovan, As the World Turns) *Jeff Branson (Ronan Malloy, The Young and the Restless/Shayne Lewis, Guiding Light/Jonathan Lavery, All My Children) *Macdonald Carey (Tom Horton, Days of our Lives) *Tricia Cast (Nina Webster, The Young and the Restless) *Thom Christopher (Dante Partou, Loving/Carlo Hesser, One Life to Live) *Tyler Christopher (Nikolas Cassadine, General Hospital) *Eileen Davidson (Kristen DiMera, Days of our Lives/Ashley Abbott, The Young and the Restless) *Trent Dawson (Henry Coleman, As the World Turns) *Scott DeFreitas (Andy Dixon, As the World Turns) *Chad Duell (Michael Corinthos, General Hospital) *Josh Duhamel (Leo duPres, All My Children) *Louis Edmonds (Langley Wallingford, All My Children) *Jennifer Finnigan (Bridget Forrester, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Genie Francis (Laura Spencer, Genearl Hospital/Genevieve Atkinson, The Young and the Restless) *Adrienne Frantz (Amber Moore, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Maureen Garrett (Holly Norris, Guiding Light) *Larry Haines (Stu Bergman, Search for Tomorrow) *Deidre Hall (Marlena Evans, Days of our Lives) *Van Hansis (Luke Snyder, As the World Turns) *Jon Hensley (Holden Snyder, As the World Turns) *Benjamin Hendrickson (Hal Munson, As the World Turns) *Rebecca Herbst (Elizabeth Webber, General Hospital) *Vincent Irizarry (David Hayward, All My Children/Lujack Luvonaczek, Guiding Light) *Bryant Jones (Nate Hastings, The Young and the Restless) *Brian Kerwin (Charlie Banks, One Life to Live) *Jennifer Landon (Gwen Munson, As the World Turns) *Elizabeth Lawrence (Myra Sloan, All My Children) *Michael Levin (Jack Ryan, Ryan's Hope) *Kevin Mambo (Marcus Williams, Guiding Light) *Vanessa Marcil (Brenda Barrett, General Hospital) *Peggy McCay (Caroline Brady, Days of our Lives) *Shemar Moore (Malcolm Winters, The Young and the Restless) *Kathleen Noone (Bette Katzenkazrahi, Passions/Ellen Dalton, All My Children) *Emily O'Brien (Jana Fisher, The Young and the Restless) *Julie Pinson (Janet Ciccone, As the World Turns) *Ron Raines (Alan Spaulding, Guiding Light) *Kelly Ripa (Hayley Vaughan, All My Children) *Victoria Rowell (Drucilla Winters, The Young and the Restless) *Jesse Soffer (Will Munson, As the World Turns) *Mary Stuart (Joanne Gardner, Search for Tomorrow) *Gina Tognoni (Dinah Marler, Guiding Light) *Douglass Watson (Mac Cory, Another World) *Dondre Whitfield (Terrence Frye, All My Children) *Bree Williamson (Jessica Buchanan, One Life to Live) *Robin Wright (Kelly Capwell, Santa Barbara) *Michael Zaslow (Roger Thorpe, Guiding Light) *Colleen Zenk (Barbara Ryan, As the World Turns) *Arianne Zucker (Nicole Walker, Days of our Lives) 2 Nominations *Nancy Addison (Jillian Coleridge, Ryan's Hope) *Kristen Alderson (Starr Manning/Kiki Jerome, General Hospital) *Gerald Anthony (Marco Dane, One Life to Live/''General Hospital'') *Hunt Block (Craig Montgomery, As the World Turns) *Chad Brannon (Zander Smith, General Hospital) *Tamara Braun (Carly Corinthos, General Hospital/Ava Vitali, Days of our Lives) *Darin Brooks (Max Brady, Days of our Lives) *Lisa Brown (Iva Snyder, As the World Turns) *Scott Bryce (Craig Montgomery, As the World Turns) *Rebecca Budig (Greenlee Smythe, All My Children) *Jensen Buchanan (Vicky Hudson, Another World) *Molly Burnett (Melanie Jonas, Days of our Lives) *Robin Christopher (Skye Quartermaine, General Hospital) *Darlene Conley (Sally Spectra, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Daniel Cosgrove (Bill Lewis, Guiding Light) *Matthew Cowles (Billy Clyde Tuggle, All My Children) *Joel Crothers (Miles Cavanaugh, The Edge of Night) *Bobbie Eakes (Krystal Carey, All My Children) *Max Ehrich (Fenmore Baldwin, The Young and the Restless) *Judi Evans (Adrienne Kiriakis, Days of our Lives/Beth Raines, Guiding Light) *Jennifer Ferrin (Jennifer Munson, As the World Turns) *Mary Fickett (Ruth Martin, All My Children) *David Forsyth (John Hudson, Another World) *Ann Flood (Nancy Pollock, The Edge of the Night) *Christie Clark (Carrie Brady, Days of our Lives) *Sharon Gabet (Raven Whitney, The Edge of the Night) *Larry Gates (H.B. Lewis, Guiding Light) *Sarah Michelle Gellar (Kendall Hart, All My Children) *Robert Gentry (Ross Chandler, All My Children) *Justin Gocke (Brandon Capwell, Santa Barbara) *Renee Elise Goldsberry (Evangeline Williamson, One Life to Live) *Michael Graziadei (Daniel Romalotti, The Young and the Restless) *Ron Hale (Roger Coleridge, Ryan's Hope) *Peter Hansen (Lee Baldwin, General Hospital) *Susan Haskell (Marty Saybrooke, One Life to Live) *Melissa Hayden (Bridget Reardon, Guiding Light) *Bill Hayes (Doug Williams, Days of our Lives) *Anne Heche (Vicky Hudson/Marley Love, Another World) *Elizabeth Hendrickson (Chloe Fisher, The Young and the Restless) *Shelley Hennig (Stephanie Johnson, Days of our Lives) *Kelley Menighan Hensley (Emily Stewart, As the World Turns) *Lynn Herring (Lucy Coe, General Hospital) *Jill Larson (Opal Cortlandt, All My Children) *Dorothy Lyman (Opal, All My Children) *Ashley Jones (Megan Dennison, The Young and the Restless) *Melina Kanakaredes (Eleni Cooper, Guiding Light) *Lesli Kay (Molly McKinnon, As the World Turns/Felicia Forrester, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Lawrence Keith (Nick Davis, All My Children) *Hunter King (Summer Newman, The Young and the Restless) *Jane Krakowski (T.R. Kendall, Search for Tomorrow) *Ilene Kristen (Roxy Balsom, One Life to Live) *Katherine Kelly Lang (Brooke Logan, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Judith Light (Karen Wolek, One Life to Live) *Gregg Marx (Tom Hughes, As the World Turns) *Brad Maule (Tony Jones, General Hospital) *Cameron Mathison (Ryan Lavery, All My Children) *Jesse McCartney (JR Chandler, All My Children) *John McCook (Eric Forrester, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Lindsey McKeon (Mariah Lewis, Guiding Light) *Rachel Melvin (Chelsea Brady, Days of our Lives) *Alicia Minshew (Kendall Hart Slater, All My Children) *Kelly Monaco (Sam McCall, General Hospital) *William Mooney (Paul Martin, All My Children) *Robert Newman (Joshua Lewis, Guiding Light) *Sydney Penny (Julia Santos, All My Children/B.J. Walker, Santa Barbara) *Brian Presley (Jack Ramsey, Port Charles) *James Pritchett (Matt Powers, The Doctors) *Leven Rambin (Lily Montgomery, All My Children) *Quinn Redeker (Rex Sterling, The Young and the Restless) *Scott Reeves (Ryan McNeil, The Young and the Restless) *Frances Reid (Alice Horton, Days of our Lives) *James Reynolds (Abe Carver, Days of our Lives/Henry Marshall, Generations) *Charlotte Ross (Eve Donovan, Days of our Lives) *James Scott (E.J. DiMera, Days of our Lives) *Louise Shaffer (Rae Woodard, Ryan's Hope) *Monti Sharp (David Grant, Guiding Light) *Kristina Sisco (Abigail Williams, As the World Turns) *Hillary B. Smith (Nora Hanen, One Life to Live) *Arleen Sorkin (Calliope Jones, Days of our Lives) *Shepperd Strudwick (Victor Lord, One Life to Live) *David Tom (Billy Abbott, The Young and the Restless) *Justin Torkildsen (Rick Forrester, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Jordi Vilasuso (Tony Santos, Guiding Light) *Jack Wagner (Domnick Marone, The Bold and the Beautiful/Frisco Jones, General Hospital) *Billy Warlock (Frankie Brady, Days of our Lives) *Ruth Warrick (Phoebe Wallingford, All My Children) *Ellen Wheeler (Cindy Parker, All My Children/Marley Love, Another World) *Tonya Lee Williams (Olivia Winters, The Young and the Restless) *Alicia Leigh Willis (Courtney Matthews, General Hospital) *Jacqueline MacInnes Wood (Steffy Forrester, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Victoria Wyndham (Rachel Cory, Another World) *Laura Wright (Carly Jacks, General Hospital) Category:Daytime Emmys